The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a printer driver delivery system.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a specific printer driver corresponding to the image forming apparatus is installed in an information process unit thereof before printing. When such a printer driver is updated, a recoding medium such as a CD is used for updating the printer driver, or a user downloads an updated driver through Internet and installs the driver. Alternatively, when a printer driver is updated, an electrical mail may be sent to a user to notify that a new printer driver is available. In such a case, the user retrieves the printer driver attached to the electrical mail and installs the driver (refer to Patent Reference 1). Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-143662
In Patent Reference 1, a host computer or an individual information terminal is selected through an operation unit of an image forming apparatus. A printer driver stored in a storage unit of the image forming apparatus is downloaded to the host computer or the individual information terminal through an interface. In the system disclosed in Patent reference 1, the user needs to obtain the printer driver based on the printer driver update information, thereby posing cumbersome task to the user.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus and a printer driver delivery system, in which it is possible to easily update a printer driver.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.